


I Would Fuck You

by AbithaGray



Series: Flash Fiction Nate/Rafe [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Flirting, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: Anon:  Nate/Rafe, “I would fuck you.”, T





	I Would Fuck You

“I would fuck you.”

 

Rafe's body seized, convulsing as he spit out his fresh coffee and stood up.  With shining, parted lips still dribbling coffee, he pulled at his now soaked t-shirt and looked up to glare at his business partner now doubling over in laughter.

 

“I beg your _fucking_ pardon?”

 

Between desperate gasps for air, Nathan finally managed to say that Rafe knew exactly what he said.

 

Scowling, Rafe sucked in his stomach and peeled off his scalding t-shirt to avoid being burned more then he already was.  “Idiot.”

 

“I’m serious.”

 

Rafe turned away, knowing his face was flushing from much more than spilling hot coffee everywhere.  He couldn't afford to let Nathan know what he, himself, was loathe to admit:  that Nathan Drake’s charm was very much beguiling.  

 

Scoffing, Rafe made his way to stalk past the taller man, but was stopped by a calloused grip on his arm.

 

Nathan squeezed gently, silently requesting eye contact and Rafe set his face to impassive and uninterested, indulging him.  What Rafe found there was an earnest, imploring stare, and fuck all if it didn’t seem that Nathan was just as interested in him.  It took much more willpower than what Rafe deemed necessary to break the magnetic gaze and shake his arm loose.

 

“ _Idiot_.”


End file.
